She Is My Life, or Hannah's Farewell
by Bonesafile
Summary: A threat to Bones' life awakens Booth's true feelings about her.  Spoilers for Season 6. I don't own any of these characters - everything belongs to Fox.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Unanswered Call

The buzz sounded like a pesky mosquito in his ear. But he was conditioned to respond, so his arm shot out to grab the cell phone on the nightstand. As he did so, he slowed in the movement of lowering his lips to the waiting mouth of the beautiful blond beneath him.

"Really, Seeley?" she mumbled, her arms tightening around his back.

He smiled an apology as he lifted his head, bringing his arm around to see the illuminated face of the cell phone.

"It's Bones."

"It's after midnight," Hannah responded in that sexy, raspy voice that Booth could never resist. "Let it go into voicemail. You can call her back in 10…" she ground her hips against his and smiled in invitation "….or maybe 20 minutes."

Unable to deny such a reasonable request, Booth tossed the phone on the bed and resumed the gratifying activity that had been in progress when the phone rang. A dead body wasn't going anywhere very quickly, was it?

So engrossed was he in making love to his beautiful girlfriend, that Seeley Booth didn't notice that it took more than five minutes for the cell phone to beep to indicate that a message had been left.

Five minutes was the automatic voicemail time limit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sending a Message

Temperance Brennan rolled her neck around on her shoulders for a minute before fumbling again in her purse for her house key. She thought it would be easier having that one key on a keychain separate from all of her other ones, considering she had five or so for just the lab, her office, her desk, and the file cabinets. But now, coming home after a long day at work, she just wanted to be inside her apartment.

It was after midnight, and though she hated to admit it, the late nights were beginning to take their toll. Without Booth to drag her out for a drink or interrupt her with take out, she often fell asleep in her office. She wouldn't have left tonight when she did except for that call from someone in building services telling her that they were going to be shutting off the electricity periodically through the night in order to upgrade some circuitry. If she'd have been working on something more engrossing than catch-up paperwork, she might have argued, but she really didn't have the energy or the inclination tonight.

Finally locating her key, she was putting it in the lock when she felt a body press up against her back and an arm tightly encircle her neck.

"I have a gun, Dr. Brennan, so don't do anything stupid. Just open the door so that we can go in and have a nice chat," a deep voice whispered in her right ear. The arm tightened a bit around her neck, threatening to cut off her air flow, while she felt a sharp nudge in the small of her back.

She slowly twisted the key in the lock, her mind racing to find the appropriate response. Bones had no doubt she'd try to get free, it was just a question of timing. She'd cooperate until her mind settled on the right course. She heard Booth's voice in her head "Don't do anything stupid, Bones. You have to watch for a distraction. A moment of weakness."

The door opened and her assailant shoved her forward with the gun. She spun around and backed up through the door. He wasn't fazed, as he still pointed the gun directly at her. His demeanor clearly communicated that if she did anything out of line, he'd shoot her.

He was wearing a black ski mask and black leather jacket, so he looked more like an ominous shadow in the dark apartment than a man.

Her first thought was "skin." She needed skin or blood or hair or something from this man so that there would be DNA to find. Brennan didn't know how she would fare tonight, but one thing she knew was the value of evidence. Whatever happened to her, she wanted this scumbag caught. His eyes, his neck, she had to be able to get something.

"I see your mind working a mile a minute, Dr. Brennan, so I'll keep this brief. Stop moving and stay back!" He raised the gun to make his point.

She hadn't even realized that she had taken a step towards him.

At his words, she stopped abruptly and in doing so, felt something hard hit her leg. Her cell phone! It was in the pocket of her jacket. In that second of realization, her brain cleared. Her last call during the day had been from Booth. If she could find the redial button and push it, when Booth picked up he would hear what was going on and rush over. Booth to the rescue once again! She almost smiled at the image.

Already standing at a bit of an angle, Brennan realized that her left arm would not be in clear view of the masked man. She very slowly slid her arm down her side, making conversation at the same time to divert the man's attention.

"What is it you want? Clearly you know who I am."

Her hand touched the top of the phone. She needed to ascertain its orientation – facing up or down. Thank goodness she had a phone with buttons at the bottom rather than the fancy touch screen Angela had just gotten as a present from Hodgins.

Just an inch more…..

"Nothing gets past you, does it Dr. Brennan? Or should I call you Bones, as my good friend Seeley Booth does?"

Her breath caught in surprise and her hand stilled in its quest.

"Booth, what does this have to do with Booth?" _Focus, Brennan, Focus. If this has something to do with Booth he needs to know about it. Make the call!_

Her hand moved further into her pocket. Now she felt the first row of buttons, then another. Down, it was facing down. So, starting at the bottom, where would the redial button be? _Think, Brennan!_ On the left side, right before the screen. A bit larger than the others.

"All in good time, Bones." He drew out her name, as if to taunt her with it.

"Don't call me that!"

"Touchy aren't we? Seems to me that as I have the gun, I can pretty much call you whatever I want." He stepped a bit closer though still staying outside of arm's reach. "In fact, I can pretty much do whatever I want."

She finally touched the button she thought was the right one and pushed it, immediately withdrawing her hand from her pocket and turning to face the intruder with a sneer.

When Booth picked up, he needed to hear something informative and at the same time, she needed to drown out the sound of her partner's voice in case he didn't realize immediately what was happening and called out her name.

Taking a breath to give the phone a chance to dial – if she prayed, she thought a bit giddily, this would be the time to indulge – she shouted, "Stop with the idle threats then and spit it out! Why are you here? Why did you force your way into my apartment? If you want to steal something, help yourself. You have a gun. As you said, you can pretty much do whatever you want."

"Ah, yes, what I want. What I want is rather simple. I want to send a message to your partner. No one around him is safe. Not his girlfriend, not his son, no one. He destroyed my family, so I have no choice but to do the same to his. Starting with you and working my way down the line."

Brennan was horrified. _Booth, I hope you are hearing this! You need to come now and get this guy!_

Her mind fixated on one thing – Parker! She had to make sure Parker didn't get hurt. What if Booth couldn't hear? What if this man fled before he arrived? The evidence, she needed evidence!

"But I'm not family, he won't care much what happens to me. And he's on the outs with Hannah, so you won't have any luck there. You didn't really do your research did you? And Parker…." What could he say to divert him from Parker? "….Parker is away with his mother and her boyfriend. I don't even know where he is."

"Good try, Dr. B, but one thing I am very good at is research. True, you and Seeley may not be as close as you once were, but I know that he still is very protective of you. He will take it very personally if you are hurt on his watch. As for the girlfriend, I think your information is a bit off. When I checked on him before coming here, Booth and his girlfriend were quite happily occupied. Probably still going at based on what I've heard about Booth."

It occurred to Brennan then, for the first time, that Booth might not be on the other end of the telephone listening. If he and Hannah really were busy-she ignored the sick feeling in her gut that inexplicably seemed to arise whenever her mind wandered in that direction - the call might have gone to voicemail.

She shivered. Although his protectiveness sometimes annoyed her, she felt secure in the fact that she could always rely on Booth. But what if this one time, she couldn't? The increasingly belligerent tone of the man before her interrupted Brennan's thoughts.

"That's right, Dr. Brennan, unlike you, I actually know where Parker Booth is at this very moment and that little boy is not safe from me. You I don't intend to kill, unless you force my hand by making trouble. You are the first in my campaign to terrorize Booth and I need you to be able to tell him that. Parker's fate is a bit more complex. I think his death would destroy your partner. But maybe that's too easy. Perhaps he should just disappear." His voice took on an almost gleeful tone. "You know what it would do to Seeley Booth if he is unable to protect those he loves. He will be destroyed!" This time he laughed with a sort of hysterical joy.

The laugh was Brennan's undoing. She lunged, swinging one leg out in a powerful side kick, catching the man in his kidneys.

He grunted but did not go down. As he pivoted towards her, swinging the gun around, she tried another sweep to get his legs out from under him.

This time his knees buckled, but as he fell his free hand shot out and he grabbed her arm, pulling her down in the momentum of the fall. He flipped her over, pinning her with his body weight. They were both breathing heavily, but otherwise the room was quiet.

"This voice message has reached the time limit. Beep!"

"You Bitch!

The hand holding the gun swung towards her face. She freed an arm and grabbed his wrist, scraping her nails against the tender skin there.

He roared in rage, the last sound Brennan heard before the butt of the gun connected with the side of her head and all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Message Received

"Hmmmmm," Hannah mumbled as Booth carefully scooted her off his chest and onto the pillow behind her. He smiled and sat up. He'd love to stay in the warm bed cuddled up with Hannah for the rest of the night, but as soon as his heart rate had returned to normal, he'd remembered the call from Bones. She didn't usually call this late, at least not in recent months, unless it was something important.

He hastily pulled on some sweatpants, found his phone on the floor by the bed where it had fallen at some point, and strode from the room. It was late, almost two a.m. now, and he didn't want to keep Hannah up.

Sitting on the couch, he pushed the voicemail button and typed in his password. He looked idly around the room as he waited to hear Bones' voice, probably edged with exasperation at getting voicemail.

"...force your way into my apartment? If you want to steal something, help yourself. You have a gun. As you said, you can pretty much do whatever you want."

Gun? What in the world was she talking about? His heart thumped in his chest as he increased the volume on the phone and strained to hear more.

The next sounds were muffled, as if someone else further away was speaking. He caught only a few words " what... rather sim... partner... son... no one... no choice ... and working... line." That made no sense! What was going on? The next voice, louder and clearer, was Brennan's once again.

"But I'm not family, he won't care much what happens to me. And he's on the outs with Hannah, so you won't have any luck there. You didn't really do your research did you? And Parker...Parker is away with his mother and her boyfriend. I don't even know where he is."

Another long stretch of muffled sounds followed, with just a few words here and there that could be understood. But the other voice seemed to grow louder with some type of agitation making one sentence come through clearly - ""You know what it would do to Seeley Booth if he is unable to protect those he loves? He will be destroyed!" That pronouncement was followed by some kind of thump, then a groan and the sound of something hard hitting the ground.

Seeley Booth was paralyzed for just an instant, fear and horror rooting him in place. Then, his warrior instincts rushing in, he jumped up and quickly dialed police emergency. Tucking the phone under his chin while he talked, Booth ran back into the bedroom and started grabbing clothing. Hannah sat up abruptly in bed and opened her mouth to speak. When she saw the frantic state of her boyfriend, however, she remained silent and waited.

"This is agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. I am calling to report a break in and assault at..." He blinked in concentration and then gave the dispatcher Bones' address. "Yes, I believe that medical assistance will be required. I will meet the emergency personnel at the scene. I should be there in five minutes." He relayed his cell phone number and hung up, throwing the phone to Hannah.

"I need to get dressed and get out of here. Listen to the voicemail and tell me what you hear. Maybe you can pick up something else."

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I'll listen on the way." With that she jumped up and began to yank on clothing.

Booth didn't want to take the time to argue with Hannah, even though he had no idea what he'd find at Bones' apartment. He couldn't think about that now or he'd explode. If something happened to Bones...

As his mind careened from one disturbing scenario to another, he took some comfort in the fact that Hannah at least would likely be safe. The police were on the way, so whoever it was who had been at Bones' place would be long gone when he heard the sirens.

"The password, Booth! Booth, I need the password!"

Booth started. He was so intent on driving as fast as he could that he'd tuned everything else out. He told Hannah the password and watched out of the corner of his eye as she listened to the voicemail. She gasped and gripped the phone so tightly her knuckles showed white.

"Oh my God, Oh my God!"

"What did you hear?"

She sucked in a deep breath. "Mostly just Temperance, a few words from the guy here and there and then what he yelled at the end. I am guessing that's what you heard as well?"

At his nod she continued. "He's after you, Seeley. You got that part didn't you? He's after you and everyone who means anything to you. You have to call Rebecca! Call her now and tell her to take Parker somewhere. I can take care of myself, but Parker...Oh God." She covered her mouth with her hands.

Parker! He'd been so panicked about Bones that he hadn't focus on what that maniac had been saying. "Hannah, Rebecca's number is in the phone. Call her right now and tell her! Please Hannah, we are almost there and I have to go in. Call Rebecca now!"

With that he swerved to the curb and jumped out of the car. He heard sirens in the distance and knew that Hannah would be safe where he left her. He had to find Bones. Right now it was all about Bones.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Found

She didn't want to leave the dark and the quiet. An insistent voice was calling her. A voice she knew she needed to answer. But whenever she tried to push the black curtain away, she felt the pain. Everywhere the pain and she wanted to just sink back into the darkness again.

"Bones, please! God Bones, please wake up! Bones, you...you...have to wake up. I feel your pulse. You are still with us. Please, wake up. So much blood..." The voice choked off. She could almost feel the agony in each word. It was Booth. She had to open her eyes and tell him.

Brennan pushed through the pain and struggled to open her eyes. "Booth." She tried to form the word, but she could tell from the anguished look on his face that it hadn't come out correctly. She tried again, but her tongue was so thick and the pain so intense, she heard only a sort of moaning sound above the roaring in her ears.

"Bones! Can you hear me Bones! Stay with me now! I'm here. I'm with you. I'll take care of you now. I'm so sorry."

"Booth...nails...evidence...Parker." She had to make him understand. She moved and a blinding arrow shot through her head making her gasp. She was loosing focus, darkness closing in from the corners of her vision. She welcomed the numbness, but needed to try, just one more time before it overtook her. "Evidence, Booth!" She wheezed. It was so hard to breath now. "Parker!" She couldn't do it anymore, she closed her eyes.

Before loosing consciousness completely, she heard the words as if from very far away. "Please don't leave me Bones. I love you. It has always been you, Bones. Stay with me please, Stay with me Bones."

The pain receded and for a moment she felt an odd sense of joy and then nothing at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battered

He didn't know what to do, where to touch. There was so much blood. When he'd approached the front door, he'd seen bloody footprints leading away from the apartment and his heart has stopped in his chest. The door to the apartment had been slightly ajar and he pushed it open with his shoulder.

She lay on the floor, blood pooled below a gaping head wound, but the deluge had by now slowed to a trickle. How long had she been laying here? There were visible bruises anywhere skin was exposed, including on one side where her shirt and jacket were bunched up. It looked like the monster had kicked her repeatedly once she was down. What had enraged him so?

He gritted his teeth and concentrated once again on Bones. The maniac would have to wait, he needed to try to help her. The sight of her broken body caused Booth actual physical pain, but there was no time to think about that. He rushed over and put two fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. Thank God, she was alive!

He didn't want to make things worse by moving her, so he started talking. He wanted Bones to know he was there, that she wasn't alone. Booth didn't even know what he was saying, he just rambled. Calling her name, begging her to wake up, all the while praying that God not take her away. He was the one who'd abandoned her when she needed him most. He should be punished, not Bones.

She moaned something and tried to move.

"Shh. Baby, Shh. I'm here. It's okay. The ambulance is on the way. Stay still." He touched her hand lightly, reluctant to do anything that would add to her misery.

"Booth...nails...evidence...Parker."

He glanced at the hand he held and saw something under her fingernails. It looked liked blood. He first thought it was hers but at her words he now knew that Bones, his brave Bones, had gone after the assailant with the goal of getting evidence. She'd been so badly beaten, he wondered if her attempt to get DNA, which he guessed had been the reason for the state of her hand, had fueled the rage the attacker had clearly felt. He stroked her arm softly, avoiding compromising her hard-won evidence as best he could. _Oh Bones, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm so sorry I didn't answer the phone._ He hung his head in abject misery.

"Evidence, Booth! Parker!" The words erupted from her in a rush and then she was gone again, closing her eyes and breathing very softly, too softly. He held on to her more firmly, trying to bring her back to consciousness.

"It's okay Bones. We'll get the evidence. And Parker will be safe. We've contacted Rebecca. All thanks to you. We'll catch this maniac. I promise. Just hold on. Please hold on."

With sudden clarity, he knew that he couldn't lose her. He would disappear without her. Be nothing. She had become such a fundamental part of his life that he took her for granted. Bones was always there. Always ready to help, to offer incites that he often didn't even understand. But he couldn't begin to fathom a world without her, a life without her.

"Please don't leave me Bones. I love you. It has always been you, Bones. Stay with me please, Stay with me Bones."

He heard a commotion and looked up to see two EMTs bearing a stretcher coming into the room. Booth moved aside for a moment to let them put Bones on a backboard and lift her onto the stretcher, but then he made it clear that he would not be separated from his partner. He informed the EMTs about the evidence and asked whether it would be possible for them to bag her hand once they'd done all they could to stabilize her medically. They looked at him with a combination of pity and incredulity, but agreed to do as asked.

Booth walked beside the stretcher as the EMTs rolled it out of the apartment and into the elevator. He leaned as close as he could and continued to talk to Bones, trying his best to keep her with him.

As they exited the building, he saw Hannah talking excitedly to a police officer who was about to mount the stairs. As the stretcher was being carefully loaded into the ambulance, Booth ran over to give the officer some instructions about the scene and what needed to be secured. When the officer left, Hannah asked "How is she Seeley?"

"I don't know.' He ran his fingers through his hair in agitation and let out a deep breath. He couldn't meet her eyes. "Not good, I think. I'm going to ride to the hospital with her. Did you reach Rebecca?"

"They are leaving immediately for her boyfriend's parent's house. She said she'll call you."

"Great, thanks. Can you drive the SUV back home?" He eyes followed the stretcher's progress and knew he sounded detached, but with Parker safe, all of his thoughts were on Bones.

"I'm coming to the hospital."

Booth just shrugged and turned to leave. "I'll be with Bones. You still have my phone; please call the squints if you can."

He jumped into the ambulance and the doors closed, but not before Hannah saw him fall to his knees by his partner's side, a look of pure desperation on his tear-streaked face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Wait

"Bones, I'm going to do what you did for me when I was unconscious. I'm going to talk and talk, because I know that somehow it does get through. Remember how I thought we were married when I woke up from my coma. I'm sorry to say that I'm not the creative type, so I won't be able to come up with some beautiful fantasy life. Just the facts, ma'am." This last he said in his best FBI Dragnet voice.

He stopped and smiled, half expecting Bones to cock her head and say "I don't know what that means." But she didn't move, didn't respond.

Booth hung his head and stroked her arm. There were so many bandages and bruises. She had the head wound, three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a broken left arm. It pained him to look at her. He opened his mouth to apologize, but closed it quickly. How many times could he say he was sorry? Regret burned in his gut, but it did no good to keep apologizing. He had to get her well and find the person who hurt her. Those were the goals that kept him going when he felt like just curling up around the agony that raged inside him.

"How about..." He cleared his throat, trying to eliminate the desperate emotion he felt from his voice. "How about an update then, Bones?" I know how you like to know about all the developments. The squints and Cam are splitting their time between coming here to see you and doing analysis on all of the clues left at the scene, your apartment, I mean, and on you. Hodgins is staying back at the lab full time to supervise. Angela checks in here every few hours and texts him though. He and Cam wanted to make sure I tell you that you did a great job extracting the DNA. They came up with a good sample and are running it through the system. No matches yet, but I have a feeling this guy is going to show up somewhere. Since he tracks back to me, we are requesting access to the military database. Also, the voicemail is a great clue. Angela is working on cleaning that up so that we can hear everything the guy said. Maybe I'll even recognize his voice. I will never cease to be amazed at how clear headed you can be in the face of danger. "

He had to stop speaking then, before he was overcome. Every time he thought about her taking the chance to dial his number while facing down someone holding a gun on her, he literally felt his heart break. Bones would never approve, but it was true. The pain in his chest was sometimes so intense, he thought he would die. And on top of that was the oppressive guilt. The voicemail ran for five minutes. It took five minutes to get from his apartment to hers. If he had left the minute the call came in, he would have been there. He would have saved her. Cam tried to convince him that perhaps it all wouldn't have gone down like that. If he had gone in with guns blazing, maybe the guy would have shot Bones, shot him. Well, he'd never know the answer to that, and he'd have to live with the guilt every remaining day of his life. If she lived, he thought he'd be able to bear it even if she despised him for it. Is she didn't...

He shook his head, determined to continue talking. One of these minutes, hours or days, she'd respond.

"Remember the time we were in that sound tank with that high pitched noise shredding our brains and you figured out what to do to counter the effects. Amazing. Always so cool under pressure."

He rubbed her arm as he spoke. The warmth of her gave him comfort and he hoped she could feel his touch.

"So, it's been two days, Bones. I know you can sometimes be very competitive, but you really don't have to try to beat my record for days of unconsciousness. Yesterday you were in and out of surgery, so that doesn't really count I guess. Did I mention that your father and brother are here? We all worked out a deal while we were waiting. I told them that I wanted to stay with you as much as possible and they respect that. Of course they want to see you too though, so every two hours during visiting hours I will take a 15 minute break and one of them will come in. As long as you are in intensive care, only one visitor at a time is allowed. Don't worry though, when I leave I don't go far. Just to the cafeteria or outside so that I can use my cell. There is a security guard stationed outside the room, so all is secure here. And everyone knows how to reach me if you need me." He glanced at his watch, and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a wry smile. "A nurse will be in soon to torture you, Bones, so I'll probably step out for a bit. I'll send someone in to be with you the minute the nurse finishes though."

As if on cue, a nurse came in. This was the no-nonsense nurse who worked the day shift. He was sure that Bones would appreciate her efficiency, not to mention her inability to be charmed by his smile. Of course, in his current state, his pathetic attempt at being charming probably wouldn't work on anyone.

"Time to change some of Dr. Brennan's bandages, Agent Booth. You might want to step outside for a few minutes."

Even though he knew he needed a break, Booth's first reaction was to insist on staying. Leaving even for the scheduled 15 minute breaks was not easy for him. What if her condition changed? But if he stayed, the nurses would have to step around him and he didn't want to make their job any more difficult than it already was. They were kind enough to let him stay in the room with Bones after visiting hours, just as they would if he were her husband. He really didn't give them a choice in that matter, but they were still gracious about it.

He leaned down and kissed the side of Bones' head that wasn't bandaged. "They are going to change your bandages now, Bones. I'll be back soon. I love you." This last he whispered quietly in her ear. He made a point of telling her how he felt as often as possible. He'd never take her for granted again. If she didn't want to hear it, well, she'd just have to tell him so to his face. Nothing would make him happier at this moment than for her to wake up and tell him off. Except of course for her to wake up and tell him she loved him back.

He had decided that first day in the hospital while waiting for, and fearing to hear, news of her that he would never leave her again. It didn't really matter if she ever admitted how she felt about him. In his heart - there was that pesky organ again - he knew she loved him. She was just too afraid to admit it. He would be with her on whatever terms she dictated. Hard as it would be to resume their odd more-than-platonic relationship, he would do it if that's what she wanted. Of course, he'd never stop trying to convince her to take a chance on him.

Maybe someday he'd succeed.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Had to take a breath and decide if I need to change anything given last night's episode. I think the premise still holds.

Chapter 7: The Future Unfolds

Booth nodded to the security guard stationed outside, and then strode down the hall towards the closest waiting room. Still pondering the chaos that would be his future with Bones, he didn't pay much attention to where he was going and ran smack into Hannah without even seeing her.

"Sorry..." The word came out of his mouth automatically, before he registered who he'd bumped into. "Oh Hannah."

"Seeley, I was hoping to catch you. I wanted to see how Temperance is doing, and how you are too, of course. I am supposed to leave on a presidential trip tomorrow afternoon but -" She paused, presumably waiting for him to jump in and protest her leaving at a time like this.

"Good. You should go." He knew he was being abrupt, but he couldn't help it. Every time he looked at her, he remembered why he didn't take Bones' call and he had to look away. It wasn't her fault, he knew, but he could never let himself be distracted like that again.

"Yes, go on the trip," he continued. I won't have to worry because there will be so much security. Just keep the bodyguard assigned to you until you leave, please. Until we catch this guy..."

Hannah appeared to visibly deflate at his words and he felt sorry for that. He knew she could sense the cosmic shift in his emotions. She was quick, like Bones. In fact, her independence, her guts, her honesty - everything so much like Bones. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized that before.

"Seeley, I know that now is not a good time, but we need to talk, don't we? Though I really don't understand what is happening, you are clearly pulling away from me and I'd like to understand why, figure out what we can do to fix this." Hannah gripped his arm as she spoke, and it was all Booth could do not to flinch.

He'd thought he loved Hannah. He really did. Perhaps if Bones had never been in his life, he could have made it work. Hannah was everything he thought he wanted - beautiful, smart, independent, feisty. When Bones said she didn't want a relationship with him, Booth had tried to move on. He'd convinced himself that he had moved on. Perhaps he would never have woken up to reality if this terrible attack hadn't happened. Or, maybe he would have a year, five years, down the line, and realized that he'd made a terrible mistake.

Booth gazed directly at Hannah now, knowing that his eyes showed great sadness and regret. The future he'd seen just two days ago when he'd looked at her had now completely evaporated.

"Yes, we do need to talk. When you get back, maybe things will be more settled. I'll text you any developments..." His words ran down and he stood looking at Hannah, at a loss as to what to do next. He took an awkward step towards the waiting room doorway. "Well, I should get someone to go sit with Bones while I take a break. I think it's Max's turn-"

"Seeley Booth! I've been waiting for you to emerge!" A short platinum blond woman moved into the waiting room doorway, hands on her hips. Angela stood directly behind, a broad smile on her face.

Booth's eyes moved from Angela's face to Avalon's and back again, the first wave of hope he felt in two days rushing through him. Irrational he knew, but he couldn't resist the feeling. He had come to almost believe the psychic's predictions, so if she had something good to say...

"Ms. Harmonia, why are you here? Did you see something?"

Avalon smiled her enigmatic smile and stepped back so that Booth could enter the waiting room. "Come in, you look dead on your feet. Sit down and I'll tell you what I've seen." Taking in the confused expression on Hannah's face as the reporter tentatively followed, Avalon introduced herself. "I'm Avalon, a psychic who worked on a case with Seeley and Temperance a year or so ago. Ah, I see from your face that you feel the same way about this as Temperance does. A non-believer. You must be Seeley's new girlfriend; I saw that in the cards too."

"Yes, Hannah Burley," Hannah replied thrusting out her hand for Avalon to shake. Skepticism warred with interest on her features.

"Let's all sit down, why don't we?" Avalon took a seat and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

Booth started to sit and then straightened up, turning to Max, who sat with Russ near the back window. "Max, they are changing her bandages, but can you go down there so you are ready to go in the minute the nurses leave? I don't like for her to be left alone. And, remember to talk to her as much as you can."

The older man smiled sadly and clasped Booth's shoulder as he walked by. "I got it Booth, don't worry. Thought of some great stories about her mother that I think she'd like to hear. Russ will catch me up on what goes on in here." He slanted his head towards Avalon and raised his eyebrows.

Once everyone was settled into the hard waiting room chairs, all eyes turned to Avalon. Besides, Angela, Booth, Russ and Hannah, Sweets, Daisy and Mr. Nigel-Murray occupied the other seats.

"Well," Avalon began. "I was at home cooking dinner last night and for some reason decided to turn the television on for background noise. Something I never do. Anyway, I heard the story about Temperance. They aren't releasing any real details, just something about her being taken to the hospital after an attack in her home." She swept a few straggling blond hairs out of her face and stared at Booth. "Of course, I was extremely upset to hear that and wanted to know more. I knew that the hospital would never release any information to me and it was too late for visiting hours, so I decided to do a reading."

Booth pushed forward in his chair, as if to hear better what Avalon would say.

"The first card was a...sorry...you don't need those details. The first few cards gave me some details about what happened - fear, beating, bravery, injury. So, I knew that Temperance being Temperance had fought back and been hurt."

Unable to hide his impatience, Booth began circling his hands to encourage the psychic to continue.

"The next cards were very interesting, and perhaps helpful to you Seeley. They showed that the evil comes from you." At his horrified look, she rushed to continue. "Something to do with you. I saw an army, and a man, a brother, and death. Someone died related to this man, perhaps more than one person. There is a lot of hatred. I think he blames you, Seeley."

"That is consistent with what Angela has deciphered from the voicemail," Sweets interjected.

Booth huffed in impatience. "Bones, Avalon, what about Bones?"

Avalon leaned back in her chair, the tension that had arisen when she spoke of the attacker now dissipated. "She should wake up before the next sunrise, sometime during the night -"

"That's quite interesting, did you know that 65% of all coma patients come out of their comas between the hours of -"

"Not now, Squint!" Booth cut him off, not unkindly. He was too excited by Avalon's news.

"Sorry," Mr. Nigel-Murray murmured.

Booth had more questions for the psychic. "Is she okay? I mean, her brain. Is there damage? The doctors don't see any but, well, Bones' brain may not be like other peoples..."

Everyone in the room smiled at that comment, many nodding in agreement.

"All I saw is that she will be fine. I don't know if that is immediate, or if it will take time."

"And what about..." He paused, glanced at Hannah, and shut his mouth.

Angela's face brightened at the half-question and she looked like she was going to interject, but Avalon put a hand on her arm to forestall the outburst.

Avalon glanced meaningfully at Hannah, then back at Booth. "Like I told you before Seeley, it will all work out eventually. Nothing I have seen since has changed that conclusion."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Waking Up

Booth blinked hard to try to stay awake. He went back and forth between berating himself for actually buying in to Avalon's mumbo jumbo and cursing himself for not letting that damned squint finish spouting one of his ridiculous facts. What was the most common time for coma victims to wake up? Was there really a time? Who would even track that kind of a statistic? And, Avalon, she'd said Bones would wake up before sunrise. It was now 2:45 am. The psychic was probably just telling him what he wanted to hear. He rubbed his burning eyes with the palms of his hands.

"I told you not to believe Avalon, Booth." The voice was raspy from disuse, but unmistakably Bones.

Booth flew out of his seat. He gently touched her forehead, ecstatic to see two beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. She was half-smiling, though he could see from her eyes that she was in pain.

"Bones... Bones..." He had to take a breath to compose himself. "I didn't realize I'd been talking out loud. Welcome back. Are you in a lot of pain? Should I call a nurse?"

"No, it's not too bad. A headache and some other pains. What happened?" She tried to lift her head to look down her body, but quickly dropped it back to the pillow. "I'm feeling a bit fuzzy. You know I hate that."

He laughed, so relieved that she sounded like herself, if perhaps a woozy version. He stroked her face again, delaying the moment when he'd have to tell her about the attack, about how he'd failed her.

"Booth, how long have I been here?"

Booth sat down hard in the chair by her bed, though he continued to touch her, now lightly clasping her arm above the iv. He felt a need to be connected to her while he told her the story.

"It's been almost exactly three days. I found you around 2am at your apartment on Wednesday night."

"That would actually be Thursday morning, Booth."

He laughed again, deliriously happy at something as inane as being corrected. He had to restrain himself from jumping up and kissing her right then.

"Yes, Bones, Thursday morning. Sorry. Anyway, what apparently happened was that someone broke in to your apartment, not necessarily to hurt you, but to send me a message. Do you remember any of that? You were knocked on the head pretty hard, so I don't know if you are likely to."

Her brow furrowed in concentration. "Why do you think he didn't want to hurt me if he obviously did hurt me?"

"Well, somehow you activated your cell phone and called me. I.. I...didn't answer so it went into voicemail and recorded five minutes of what went on. Angela is working on getting as much off the recording as possible, but when I played it back I could hear your voice clearly and some of what he said. He was after me. Something about getting to me through those I lo-um, care about." He reminded himself to take it slow. He didn't want to spring his renewed affections on Bones. There were too many unknowns. How she would react when she knew the whole story. Whether she still had any affection for him after she'd opened up to him a month ago during that doctor's case and he'd rejected her. Even how Bones' friendship with Hannah would play into the whole mess.

"Yes, I do remember some of that," she was saying. "I think I tried to convince him that the people he was targeting didn't mean that much to you, but he didn't believe me when I said that you and Hannah had broken up. He told me that you were at home having sex."

Booth winced and rubbed his palm over his face in agitation. "God, Bones, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't come over immediately when you called." He hoped she could hear the sincere regret in his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth." Her tone was more languid now. She was tiring. "I had hoped you would come, but rationally I know you aren't responsible for me. I can take care of myself. I remember once when you called when Sully and I were just finished having sex and I was glad that you hadn't called five minutes earlier because I would definitely not have answered it then." Her eyes started to drift shut but she fought to stay awake. Finished with that topic, she moved on. "Could you get my x-rays for me so I can look at them when I wake up? Seems that my ulna is broken, probably a compound fracture. I need to rest now though." With that, her eyes closed.

Booth was relieved that Bones wasn't angry with him, or even very disappointed in him. She was always so practical about such things, and often way too straight-forward. He didn't want to think about her sexual relationship with Sully or, for that matter, her thoughts about his relationship with Hannah. Sometimes she took those "biological urges" a bit too much in stride. So matter of fact. He smiled, hearing her voice in his head. _The body has natural urges that need to be tended to. Love does not have to enter into it._ Perhaps one of these days he'd be able to change her perspective. He'd certainly like to try.

He lightly drew a finger down her soft cheek. "Sleep now, Bones. I'll be right here when you wake up."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I really don't hate Hannah, just want her gone with the minimum amount of angst for all concerned. Brennan has handled the whole Hannah situation in an adult manner, mostly wanting the best for Booth, and I think Hannah would do the same.

Chapter 9: Tea and Confidences

Angela peered into her cup and absently stroked her stomach. Good thing she'd always liked herbal tea. She'd heard more than one expectant mother in the doctor's waiting room bemoaning the loss of caffeine.

"Looks like your godmother is going to be okay, little one. Hope my anxiety didn't upset you too much, but now the good vibes should be flowing through." She'd received a text from Booth around 6 am with the news that Brennan had been waking up on and off throughout the night. She and Hodgins had laughed at the idea of Bones reviewing her x-rays. She almost felt sorry for the doctor who would be coming around today. He had no idea what he'd be in for.

"Hi Angela, mind if I join you? Don't want to interrupt a private conversation though."

Angela laughed. "No problem Hannah, I should have years of conversations with this one ahead of me. Of course, I am trying to get as much in as possible before the kid actually talks back."

Hannah smiled and took the seat opposite Angela at the hospital cafeteria table. She held a steaming cup of coffee between her hands as if trying to warm herself up.

"So, what brings you here today, Hannah? I thought you were heading off with the President or something."

"I have to report in a couple of hours. I'm all packed, so I thought I would stop by and check in here. Looks like I'm a bit early though. Russ is the only one in the waiting room right now and he's sleeping, so I came down for a coffee. Not sure when Seeley will be taking his next break, but I hoped I'd catch him then."

Angela glanced down at the table, unsure of what to say. Booth was clearly having a difficult time over what happened to Brennan and she knew he'd have to be the one to sort everything out. Yet, Angela believed she knew which way the wind was blowing, especially given Avalon's predictions, so it might more kind to Hannah if she could figure out a way to ease the blow. Give her a sense of where things stood.

"You probably haven't heard. Brennan woke up a few times during the night. Booth says the worst is over. He is going to get Brennan transferred into a private room as soon as he can so that the visiting restrictions will be lifted. I'm hoping to go up as soon as he gives me the go ahead. Visiting hours start at 8, so hopefully he'll call or text around then." She lifted her cell phone from the table in front of her and waved it. "So, I'm not sure if we'll actually see Booth down here anytime soon."

Hannah bit her lip in consternation and then pulled out her cell phone to check to see if there were any messages she'd missed. Nothing. "Well, I guess he didn't see the need to tell me the good news."

Detecting a hint of bitterness in the other woman's tone, Angela tried to think of something to say that would explain the lapse. Something better than - it must have slipped his mind. He'd texted all the Squints, after all. "He told us you were traveling today, so he probably was waiting to give you all the details until you had gotten to wherever you were going."

Tilting her head in a clear show of skepticism, Hannah continued. "Okay, Angela. I think it's time that you fill me in here. Doesn't it seem odd to anyone but me that Seeley is in charge of Temperance's care? He's her partner, not her husband. She has a father, a brother and yet they all defer to him completely. He stays with her 24x7 and everyone else is relegated to a few minutes here and there while he takes his breaks. It really makes no sense."

Well, Hannah opened the door, Angela thought, so now she had to figure out how much of what was on the other side she should show.

"Hannah, a lot of this is really not my story to tell. And even if I felt comfortable telling you everything, it would take all day. A few days, maybe. So, why don't we start with you telling me what you know about Brennan and Booth. Their relationship, I mean."

Leaning back in her chair, Hannah sighed. "Funny, I thought I knew all I needed to know. I'm a reporter and I didn't even ask questions when things didn't quite add up. He always talked about Temperance with great awe and respect. His partner who was a genius and a kick-ass crime fighter. He liked her, that was clear, but once I met her and saw them together, I didn't notice anything more than a friendly working relationship. Some after work interaction, a few conversations after hours, but nothing out of the ordinary. They play off each other's strengths and do a great job fighting crime and are friends. Perhaps I didn't look further because I didn't want to see anything more."

Angela nodded. "I don't think I'm breaking any confidences if I tell you what Brennan was like before Booth came into her life. She worked all the time, mostly research on ancient civilizations. She was quite removed from what we'd call the "real" world, although she'd argue with that. Brennan thinks ancient civilizations are the most real worlds there are. Booth recognized how much she had to contribute to the here and now. He dragged her, kicking and screaming sometimes, into the work they do because he knew she could make a real difference. And she came along ultimately because she saw the value in giving the dead, the murdered, a voice and an identity. That's very important to her. Do you know anything about her background?"

Hannah shook her head.

"Brennan's parents disappeared when she was 15. Her brother was 19 and couldn't take care of her, so she ended up in the foster care system. She had a very tough time. Her work became everything to her. But she lost her ability to trust anyone, until Booth, that is."

"What about you?"

"Yes, she trusts me, but that's easy. We've always been completely accepting of each other and we give each other the space we need. It's never been like that with Booth. He's in her face, he pushes her, makes her leave her comfort zone. And she does it, because it's Booth who's asking. She has grown to trust him completely, which is huge. I don't know how to make you understand how huge that is."

"But her father? Her brother? They are here now."

"That's an even longer story. A year after Booth and Brennan started working together, it was discovered that an unidentified body in the morgue was that of Brennan's mother. Turns out her parents were criminals and they ran away to protect their kids from a hit man who was coming after them. Booth found her brother and later her father turned up. It's all been very difficult, but Booth was the one who got her through it. Russ and Max know that they owe the precarious relationship that they have with Brennan to Booth, so they are willing to defer to him in most things relating to her."

Hannah closed her eyes in seeming concentration and then opened them again to look directly into Angela's face.

"Okay, so Temperance trusts Seeley, relies on him, I get that. But what about him? Until the past few days, his interactions with Temperance have been very professional. I know they are friends but he's also friends with Cam and the rest of you. Yet, if something happened to any of the rest of you, I doubt that his reaction would be the same. I know she's his partner and they've worked together for six years, but that just doesn't quite explain..." Hannah spread her arms wide, taking in the whole hospital "all this."

Angela stared up at the ceiling as if looking for an answer. She chewed her lip in thought and took a deep breath. "Booth is going to have to answer that one. I honestly don't know what he's thinking these days. However, I can give you a little insight into their "partnership" which will maybe shed some light. A few highlights from some of their cases..." She hesitated.

Hannah leaned forward in interest. "Please."

"They hadn't been working together long when Brennan got in trouble in New Orleans. She'd woken up one day, bloodied, beaten and implicated in a murder. Booth was on the next plane out, got her a lawyer, helped exonerate her. That was the first time I realized how protective he was of her."

"That's Booth."

"Yes, you are right. That is Booth. He'd probably do that for anyone. After that, there was the time where there were threats on Brennan's life so Booth was sticking to her like glue until he was blown up by her refrigerator."

"What?" Hannah was aghast.

"A bomb. The refrigerator had a bomb. Anyway, he was in the hospital when he figured out that the FBI man guarding Brennan at his request was actually the one trying to kill her. So he made Hodgins take him to the place we figured out she was being held and he killed the agent right before he was going to shoot Brennan. That time, a swat team was there, and he could have let them handle it, but he didn't. He was the one who rescued her, despite the fact that he was injured. There are so many of these stories I could tell you, like when Booth wouldn't give up trying to find Brennan and Hodgins the time they were buried underground, even though, by all calculations their air would already have run out. I truly think he would move heaven and earth for her. He would definitely put his life on the line if it would save hers. In fact, he actually took a bullet for her once when a crazy woman was trying to kill her."

Hannah shook her head. "So, what are you saying, that he's in love with her? I know they haven't slept together because I actually thought to ask that question early on. He was so taken aback that I knew he was telling the truth when he said no."

"Is Booth in love with Brennan? I'm not sure if what they have fits into any traditional definition I have of love. Brennan doesn't believe in love in any case. The "no-sex" thing, though," Angela shook her head and smiled sadly. "Anyone who knows them can't believe it, though I do know it's true. Before Afghanistan, and, well... you... the two of them spent most of their waking moments together. You haven't seen it because Booth has been with you lately, but he diligently worked to keep Brennan on a regular schedule. He forced her to eat, made her leave the lab at a decent hour, brought take out to her house at all hours. Brennan is afraid of romantic relationships, believes they all will end, so I'm sure she never wanted to jeopardize what she had with Booth by adding a physical dimension, and I think he respected that to a point. But I know he is also a very romantic, very loving person. It was probably inevitable that he'd move on." She gazed directly into Hannah's eyes. "I do think he really loved you, you know. Wanted to make it work."

Hannah sighed and sank back into her chair. "It's very telling to me that you put those last sentences in past tense."

Angela started. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't ...I mean..."

Hannah reached out and patted Angela's hand. "It's okay. Really. You are only confirming what I've been suspecting...dreading actually. I think something snapped in Seeley when he listened to Temperance's voice message. That's when everything changed. He's protective, true, but his response goes beyond that. The guilt, the despair. I will never forget the look on his face when he found her. I don't know what he would have done to himself if he'd gotten there too late. He was truly crazed. And now..." She paused, her voice filled with emotion. "And now, he can't even look at me. I don't know if he blames me or himself for not taking that call, but it's like there's a wall between us, one that can't be breached." Her voice hitched on this last word.

"I'm so sorry Hannah. But I do think this will all become clearer with time. Brennan is recovering now, so hopefully Booth's guilt and worry will dissipate. He'll have time to think, to sort out his feelings. The best thing for you to do is to go on your trip. Allow space and time to do its job. You two can talk when you get back."

Hannah nodded slowly. "You're right, Angela, although I think we both know how that conversation is likely to go. I'd better swing by the apartment before I leave today and pack up the few items I managed to unpack. Make the whole thing easier on both of us. Very adult."

At that moment the cell phone on the table began to vibrate. Angela looked at the phone and then at Hannah.

Hannah stood abruptly and began to wave her hands. "Don't tell him I was here, Angela. I'll text him when I get there."

"Are you sure?"

"I think it's best. And thanks. I appreciate your honesty." With that, she strode towards the cafeteria exit, motioning to the security guard who had been sitting at a discrete distance to indicate that he should follow her.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for the nice reviews and the encouragement!

Chapter 10: The Plot Thickens

The whispering woke her up. They were trying to be quiet, but there were so many of them and they were so engaged in their topic that the volume kept increasing. Brennan knew that the minute she opened her eyes, attention would shift to her, so she decided to pretend to be asleep for a bit longer so that she could listen.

"Now that we know who he is, why can't you bring him in? Cam asked with urgency

"We would, if could find him. Last known address is almost a year old," Booth replied in whispered agitation.

"Given what he said to Dr. Brennan about getting to you Booth, I would surmise that he is somewhere nearby waiting for a chance. Dr. Brennan is guarded in here, Hannah is with the President so really couldn't be safer, and Parker is in hiding. I would think his frustration is growing exponentially with each day that passes. If he can't get to them, he might just change his plans and come after you directly. You need to be very careful."

"I am, Sweets. And, in any case, I am spending most of my time here with Bones. However, I can't let this go on indefinitely. Parker can stay out of school for only so long. And, we really don't know if our Mr. Scott has gone to ground or if he is out there waiting. As soon as Bones is feeling better, I may have to offer myself as bait and see if he bites."

Brennan moaned at that and all conversation ceased. She wasn't a very good actress, but in this case if she flexed her legs or shifted a certain way, the pain was real enough that the moan didn't have to be faked. She was healing nicely she knew, as she'd seen the x-rays again yesterday, but if she had to pretend to be in worse condition than she actually was to keep Booth with her and safe, she'd do that. When Booth left today to let the nurses do their work, she'd have them walk her around even more than yesterday so that she could get her strength back as quickly as possible. Her partner shouldn't be taking on this maniac alone.

She felt Booth's hand on her arm. Since she regained consciousness three days ago, Brennan noticed that Booth was constantly holding her hand or stroking her arm. She usually didn't like to be touched like that but lately she found it comforting in an irrational sort of way. She also sensed that her partner needed to be physically connected to her for some reason, so she let it go.

"Bones, does something hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Booth, must have moved in my sleep and jarred something. It's okay now." She looked around the room. "Hello everyone." She looked up at Booth. "Am I allowed to have so many people in the room at once?"

"Actually, no," Booth said a bit impishly. "We snuck them in because they all wanted to see for themselves that you were awake and talking coherently. Or, at least as coherently as you usually talk."

"Booth -" A chorus of voices admonished him.

"Sorry, all, but Bones can take it, can't you Bones?"

"Oh, you mean the teasing? That's what you were doing, right Booth? Yes, that's perfectly fine. I think it's Booth's way of assuring himself that everything is getting back to normal."

"Hey, that's my job! I thought you hated psychology," said Sweets in mock horror.

"Wrong 'ology' again Sweets. That's social anthropology. The alpha male always tries to insure-"

"Alright, Bones, enough with the alpha male stuff. Why don't you say a few words to Cam, Hodgins and Daisy so that they can get back to the lab."

She glanced around at all the smiling faces. "Thank you for coming everyone. I'm feeling much better." Then she remembered that if she was too improved, Booth might start putting himself in danger. "But still a long way to go, I think. My head is clearer today, so I'll be taking another look at the x-rays."

"If you would like, Dr. Brennan, I'd be happy to review them as well, to give you a second opinion," Daisy said seriously.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Wick, if I have any questions, I'll let you know," Bones replied as diplomatically as she could manage.

After a few more pleasantries, the room cleared leaving Booth, Sweets and Angela. Booth informed Brennan that her father and brother would be coming after lunch.

"They were exhausted, so after their visit yesterday, I sent them back to your place to rest and shower. Speaking of which, if these guys," he nodded to Sweets and Angela, "are going to be staying here for a bit, I think I'll go back to my place and change."

"Before you do, could you give me a quick update on the case? I got the sense that there have been some developments based on what I heard when I was just waking up."

Uncertain about how much to say, Booth glanced at Sweets who nodded encouragingly. Sweets believed that Brennan's recovery would be hastened by feeling useful but Booth didn't want her to push herself too hard too soon. Brennan didn't really believe in limits, he knew, when it came to catching criminals.

"Your attacker's name is Gregory Scott. He came up as a close DNA match to someone I served with in Iraq, Jimmy Scott."

"A brother?"

"Yes. Jimmy was in the platoon with the soldier I named Parker after, the one I told you about."

"That would be the one who you hallucinated when you were kidnapped by the Gravedigger?"

Booth nodded, discomfited by the memory of being trapped and how real Parker had seemed to him. "Anyway, the whole unit was under fire and many of the guys were hit, including Scott and Parker. I did what I could for them but we were taking heavy fire and I knew that none of us would make it if I didn't get out of there, so I took Parker with me because I thought he had the best chance." His countenance clouded with emotion, regret, sadness, guilt.

"You did what you could in a very difficult situation. Many men would have thought only of their own safety at that point."

"Thanks, Sweets. I'll never know if I made the right decision because, as you know, Parker didn't make it and I found out later that Scott died in the attack. We tracked down his wife yesterday after we id'ed the brother and learned that she was pregnant at the time but when she heard about her husband's death, she lost the baby. Gregory had been living with Jimmy and his wife. He has a spotty employment record, bit of a loose cannon, so he depended on his family. Anyway, after losing her husband and child, the sister-in-law decided to make a clean break and moved to California, leaving our suspect completely at loose ends. He drifted after that and we've only been able track him up until about a year ago which is the last time the sister-in-law had contact. She said he'd heard somewhere that I left his brother behind and chose to rescue someone else and seemed fixated on getting even. She said he'd had wild ramblings like that before about other people that he thought did him wrong, so she didn't think much about it until we called her."

"What a sad story," Angela said. "I've gotten most of the audio deciphered from the cell phone, but it just confirms his fixation with you Booth. Sweets, you should listen to it, but I couldn't hear anything that would indicate what he'd be likely to do next, except for going after Hannah and Parker, but with them protected..."

Brennan looked questioningly at Booth. "Where is Hannah, Booth? How are you protecting her since you have been spending so much time with me?"

Booth shifted uncomfortably. Angela and Sweets looked down so as not to meet Brennan's eyes.

"She left a few days ago to travel with the president. She's safe with him of course. Before she left I had her guarded and when her plane touches down security will pick her up again."

"Good. I'm sure you'll be happy to have her back. I'd like to see her too if she wants to come by."

"I'll, uh, let her know that. I've texted her about your progress. "Now," he said, in a brisk change of subject, "I think I'll go back to my place to change. Sweets brought me the spare clothes I always keep at the office, so I've been more or less presentable for the last few days, but this t-shirt and cargo pants ensemble is the last of the bunch."

Uneasy about Booth going anywhere on his own, given their recent conversation and what she'd overheard, Brennan said "Booth, I think you should take Sweets with you. Scott is less likely to confront you when you are not alone. He didn't strike me as particularly brave, given how much he relied on his gun to intimidate me."

"Me?" Sweets' voice was an octave or so higher than usual. He cleared his throat. "I mean, well, I'm not sure what kind of protection I can provide if the man has a gun..." At Brennan's glare, Sweets continued, "but sure, sure, good idea. You are probably right, based on the profile I've compiled so far. He wants Booth to know who is calling the shots, so wouldn't just shoot him from afar and he wouldn't likely take him on directly when someone is with him to raise an alarm."

Booth gave Bones a wry smile. "Sweets for protection, really?"

"Unless you want me to get out of this bed and go with you."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. Let's go Sweets." He patted Brennan's arm. "We'll be quick. Don't get into any trouble."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Exercise

As soon as Booth and Sweets were out of sight, Brennan motioned Angela to approach the bed.

"Help me, Angela. Whenever he's gone I get up and move around as much as possible. My ribs are taped, the incision from surgery is bandaged, and everything else is just sore, except my arm, but the cast will protect that."

"Are you sure -" Angela started to say, but Brennan had already pushed herself into a sitting position and was levering her legs down to the ground. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Roll the i.v. stand closer so that I can hold onto it with my good arm. Now come to my other side and steady me by the shoulder." She managed to stand up, though she swayed a bit unsteadily and was breathing heavy. "Good," she huffed. "I'll just stand here a minute until my breathing settles."

"Booth will not be happy with me if he hears about this."

"The doctor said that I could get up when I wanted to, but Booth says that it's too soon every time I mention it. So, I've been doing my own form of exercise whenever he leaves, which really doesn't give me much time. The nurses have been helping. Now you. This will be the longest stretch yet. Let's see if I can make it down the hall and back."

She shuffled forward a few steps with the i.v. stand and stopped. "Are you coming? If you talk to me, it will take my mind off the discomfort. How about if you tell me what you think is going on with Booth. I may not be the most perceptive person in the world but even I can tell that something is wrong. Is it Hannah? Is she really traveling with the President?"

Angela blinked. She was used to Brennan getting right to the point; she just was surprised that Brennan had noticed anything amiss given her own situation.

"Um, no, Hannah is with the President. She is scheduled to return tomorrow. But I will agree that Booth has been acting a bit...different these past few days. I think what happened to you really scared him more than he expected, not to mention the tremendous guilt he's been feeling about not answering the phone when you called."

Brennan looked thoughtful as she continued to shuffle along. She motioned absently at the security guard to indicate that she was just going down the hall. "But I told him I understood about that. He was having sex with Hannah and didn't know what I was calling about. I told him I would probably have done the same thing."

Angela bubbled with laughter. "You didn't! Oh Sweetie, I'm not sure telling Booth that you knew he was with Hannah would have made him feel that much better."

"I don't understand. I've always told him that biological urges are-"

"I know," Angela interrupted, "I know how you feel about all of that. So does Booth. It's just a bit clinical, that's all. And I think it's the fact that he was...indulging in... well a pleasurable pursuit while you were being attacked. I think that causes him a lot of pain."

"Ah, I see." Brennan reached the nurses' station and spent a moment maneuvering the iv stand in a u-turn. Angela stood poised and ready to help but wouldn't make a move unless Brennan asked her to.

"So, what you are saying is that Booth has been staying with me and being so attentive because he feels guilty. I don't believe in guilt, but that does seem like Booth."

Angela stopped walking and put a hand on Brennan's arm to stop her as well. "No Sweetie. That's not what I'm saying. Sure, he has a lot of guilt, no doubt about that, but I don't think that's what's driving him. I think he realized how important you are to him. The fact that he could have lost you made him think about what that would mean. He's staying so close because he needs to reassure himself that he can protect you. It may be a while before he is willing to let you out of his sight for an extended period of time."

"I don't need protecting like that. Anyway, he can't protect me all the time. That doesn't make logical sense, Angela."

Angela shook her head and started walking again so that Brennan couldn't see the smile she was trying hard to suppress. "In this case, I'm not sure logic has anything at all to do with it."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I just love it when Sweets tries to help – hope you do to! Also, want to explain why Booth has been so aloof this season.

Chapter 12: Counseling

"Good to be home after so many days. Can't wait to take a shower-" Booth had just opened the door and taken a step into his apartment when he put out a restraining hand to stop Sweets from following him.

"Something's wrong," he whispered. "The apartment feels different."

Booth drew his gun and entered the apartment with his back to the wall, swinging from left to right. Sweets remained outside of the doorway, cell phone in hand, ready to dial 9-1-1. Booth disappeared into the kitchen area and came quickly back out, shaking his head to indicate that no one was there. He did the same in the bathroom and the guest bedroom. Lastly, he went into the master bedroom. Silence.

After a few minutes, Sweets walked into the apartment and closed the front door. "Booth? Is everything okay?"

"In the bedroom, Sweets. No one here."

Sweets followed the sound of Booth's voice and saw the FBI man sitting on the edge of the bed holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"She's gone Sweets. She took her few possessions and she left. What I must have noticed on some level when I came in was that her coats weren't hanging on the rack near the front door. She left a note." He toyed with the paper in his hands. "The odd thing is, I don't even know how I feel. Sad and guilty, sure, but perhaps a little relieved. I hate scenes, though one of the things I liked about Hannah, no - loved - if I am being honest, was that she didn't go in for histrionics, no matter what the circumstances."

"Booth, I would expect you are feeling a whole spectrum of emotions," Sweets said, lowering himself into a chair opposite the bed. "It has been quite an emotional week for you which, when added to your lack of sleep, would certainly cause hyper-sensitivity."

Booth snorted and looked up from the note. "So, since you are the expert, what should I be feeling? The last time I was in this apartment, I was in love with Hannah. But now, just a few days later..." He spread his hands wide in obvious confusion.

"Based on what I observed, Booth, I agree that you loved Hannah. I think it is only the depth of that love that needs exploring. There are some types of love that go so deep that they never go away. They can go dormant, but at some level they always exist. Other types of love are built on a more shallow foundation, sexual attraction, the exigent circumstances of war - there is real affection, sure, but the roots are not deep. In time, some find firm ground and others never do and at some point a strong wind will carry the love away."

"Very poetic, Sweets, but let's bring it back to reality please. I think you are saying that Hannah and I were just tested and we are failing that test. Our love, or at least, my love, was too shallow?"

Sweets leaned back in the chair and pressed his palms together in thought. "In this case, I wouldn't say your love was shallow, just that it could seem so by comparison." He took a deep breath. "You know that I have spent a lot of time observing you and Dr. Brennan. I know you have strong feelings for her, you've admitted that. In the past few months you have done a very good job sublimating those feelings, some of which was accomplished by detaching yourself from her as well as everyone in the lab with whom you used to be close. No hanging out at the Jeffersonian, skipping meals and get-togethers at the Founding Fathers."

Booth shook his head in denial even as a look of realization dawned on his features.

"By doing that, you were able to focus on Hannah without conflict, without feeling like you were splitting your affections. However, with this, uh, incident, your two worlds collided. Your need for Dr. Brennan, her importance in your life all came to the fore."

"If you call - putting her life in danger because I was having sex with someone else - having my two worlds collide, I'd think the explosion would have been heard in Alaska. I will never forgive myself. I can barely even look at Hannah."

"Well, there I think you are being a bit too hard on yourself and Hannah. Dr. Brennan understands. Sure, on some level she trusts that you will rescue her when you can, but she also has a strong sense of self. You weren't there in the Maluku Islands when she needed help and she managed to get herself and Daisy out of some sticky situations. You should not feel obligated to protect her."

"Unless I want to."

Sweets smiled. "And do you want to?"

Booth spoke slowly, as if to an infant. "Yes, Sweets. Big surprise. I do want to. It's all I want now. She is - how did you put it - that deep love that had gone dormant and is once again very much alive. No more "moving on" because, unless I abandon her completely, which I can't do, I have learned that I will always come back to Bones. She is my rock. The foundation of my life. Hell, she is my life. I am honestly not sure that I could live without her."

"And Hannah?"

"Part of me is heartbroken about that. We had a good thing..." He stood up and blinked, taking in his surroundings. "Yes, I will have to let Hannah go." He gestured around the room. "She's made it easy for me, and I am grateful for that. We'll talk when she gets back tomorrow. She deserves an explanation. Though how I'll explain this so it makes sense..."

Sweets stood up and slapped Booth awkwardly on the back. "Don't underestimate Hannah, Booth. She was here those first days after the attack. She saw what you were going through. Moving out of this apartment speaks volumes to her understanding. By all means, you should talk to her and get everything settled but I anticipate that conversation will go a lot more smoothly than you think."

Sweets would have been right in this assessment, except that he forgot to factor in a few things - screaming, guns, blood and death.

AN: Sorry about the cliff hanger but I didn't want to give a bit of warning that after days of talking we will have more action coming.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Have to bring Hannah back because she and Booth haven't had "the talk" yet.

Chapter 13: Texts

Hannah pulled her telephone out of her purse, intending to shut it off when she entered the hospital. At that moment it pinged, and she saw that she had just received a text message from Temperance. In her consternation she stopped walking, causing two scrubs-clad women behind her to have to side step around her.

"Why is Temperance texting me? Hope everything is okay with Seeley." She pushed the button to read the text.

LOST PHONE. USING BONES. WELCOME BACK. MEET ME TO TALK HOSPITAL?

The security guard who had been walking with Hannah suddenly noticed that he had left her behind and back tracked. She was standing still halfway down the sidewalk to the hospital entrance. "Is everything okay, Ms. Burley?"

"Yes fine. I was worried for a minute when I saw a message come in from Dr. Brennan but it seems Agent Booth lost his phone, so he's just using hers. He wants to meet me somewhere. Wait a minute, I'll find out where. She texted the question back to Temperance's phone and the reply was almost immediate.

QUIET IN BASEMENT LOUNGE NEAR VENDING MACHINES. 5 MINUTES?

She looked over at the guard. "I'm going downstairs to meet Seeley. I'll be safe with him, so you don't need to accompany me there." She nodded towards the coffee stand in the lobby. "Sorry you were dragged out of bed so early to drive me here. Why don't you get a cup of coffee and go touch base with the guard outside of Dr. Brennan's room. We'll be up in a little while."

Without waiting for an answer, she strode purposefully towards the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Missing

Booth was in his usual seat near Brennan's bed, his hand on her arm. The i.v. had been removed yesterday evening, leaving a bruise that he was careful not to touch. The bandage on her head had been reduced to a patch and the black eye was starting to fade.

Russ and Max sat on the other side of the bed, near the window. They had come by early this day to beat the crowd, as Temperance had a constant stream of visitors. The two younger men were arguing about an ice hockey game they had watched last night.

"Sorry, Dad," Brennan mouthed to Max with a smile.

He grinned in response. "Testosterone."

"Didn't mean to bore you Bones, but I had to set your brother straight about a few critical facts."

Russ huffed and Booth laughed.

He squeezed her arm gently. "Don't worry, after tomorrow you'll be back in your apartment with no television. I guess we'll pass the time playing Monopoly or something like that."

Brennan grinned, unexpectedly happy at hearing that Booth wasn't intending to abandon her once she went home. Though with Hannah anticipated back any minute, that could change. "Then I wouldn't get Russ too angry at you Booth. If I recall correctly, he's a fierce Monopoly player. Anyway, we may not have too much time to sit around and play games. I am hoping to be cleared to get back to work within the week."

Booth's face creased with displeasure and worry. "Whoa. Let's talk to the doctor about that Bones. And I don't want to hear you browbeating him with statistics about remodeling and bone density. By the time you finished with him yesterday, I think he would have agreed that you'd be ready to climb Mt. Everest by the end of the month."

The security guard from outside of Brennan's room peered around the door frame. Behind him was another guard holding a cup of coffee and shifting from foot to foot, clearly agitated.

"Could we speak to you for a minute, Agent Booth?" The guard said with obvious urgency.

Before Bones could demand that the guard say what he had to say in front of them all, Booth had exited the room. The remaining three sat in silence, each straining to hear the conversation taking place outside.

"What? No, clearly I am not meeting with Hannah downstairs, I'm right here, aren't I!" The guard's response was inaudible.

"...Trace the phone. Make sure they are still in the building...Call for backup. I'm going to look..."

Booth rushed back into the room a hand scraping through his hair. He was breathing rapidly. "He has Hannah. Got to her when she entered the building by using your cell phone, Bones. He must have taken it in the attack. I don't think any of us thought to look for it. Do you know if your cell account has phone tracking?"

"Give me your phone, Booth, I'll call the phone company and ask." She reached out her hand but he didn't move. "Booth! Give me your phone."

He handed over the cell phone and paced anxiously while she made the call. It took a few minutes for Bones to get connected to the right number and then she had to prove her identity and agree to pay an additional fee for the tracking service. Finally, she ended the call.

"The phone traces to this building. They are still in the building Booth."

"Good. Good. Okay, I'm going to take these guys," he motioned towards the hall at the security guards hovering outside awaiting orders. "They have called the police, so back up should be on the way. Once the building is surrounded, he won't be able to leave with her. Russ, Max, either of you have a cell?"

They both nodded.

"Okay. Bones, I need you to call the phone company every five minutes or so and continue to confirm that your phone is in this building. If anything changes, text me. Don't call because I probably won't be able to pick up." He pushed some buttons on his phone. "It's on vibrate now, so if it rings when we are closing in, he won't hear it. We are going downstairs to scour the basement of this place, which is where Hannah said I was going to meet her." He closed his eyes and slammed the wall with his palm in frustration. "There are so many rooms and corridors in this damn place!"

He turned to leave, but Bones stopped him with a shout. "Booth, the phone! When you get to the basement, have everyone spread out and then call my cell phone. He may answer if he sees that it is you, just to taunt you. And even if he doesn't it, if he hasn't silenced the phone, you might hear it ring."

Understanding dawned in his eyes. He quickly strode back towards the bed and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Bones' lips. "You are a genius, Bones. That's why I love you!"

AN: Bones probably thinks that last remark was said casually in gratitude, but we know better, don't we?


	15. Chapter 15

AN: The squints aren't the only ones who should get to show off their amazing science skills!

Chapter 15: A Science Experiment

Bones sat in stunned silence for a minute as the sounds of Booth's and the guards' footsteps resounded down the corridor. Then, abruptly, her gaze sharpened and she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Russ, help me up. There should be a bag of clothes that Angela brought me in the closet."

"Tempe, I don't-"

"Don't argue with me, or I'll just do it myself. I have to go after them. See if there is something I can do - create a diversion maybe."

"We should help her Russ," Max intervened, moving towards the closet. "She's stubborn like her mother and fiercely protective about those she loves. If we don't help her, she'll head off on her own, which is the last thing we want. We'll let her go and stick to her like glue." He threw the bag with her clothes on the bed. "Can you get dressed on your own?"

Bones had already turned her back and was stripping off her robe. Her movements were stiff and slower than usual, but determined. "Yes, wait outside, I'll be right out. If a nurse comes by, tell her I'm in the bathroom or something and that she should come back."

A minute later she exited the room, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with an armhole stretched wide to accommodate the cast on her left arm. She glanced at her father and brother, who took up positions on either side, presumably to shield her from the notice of any passing nurses or doctors. "So, do either of you have a gun?" She whispered this last.

"Tempe!" her brother yelped in surprise, "You know a parolee can't get a permit!"

"Dad?" She stared intently at her father as they made their way to the elevator.

He gave a slight nod of the head.

"Good!" "Dad!" Brennan and Russ exclaimed in unison.

Conversation ceased as they entered the elevator, which was occupied by an elderly couple and an orderly holding a stack of newspapers. Brennan pressed the button for the basement. The lobby button was already illuminated.

Max narrowed his eyes in thought. "Excuse me, young man, are you planning on disposing of those newspapers?"

The orderly, clearly surprised at being addressed, held the papers in front of him like a shield. "These? They are yesterday's papers. I am taking them down to the recycling bin."

Max flashed an engaging smile. "Could I have a small stack? I, uh, have a bird at home. Always need papers for the cage you know."

"Sure, I guess," said the man, handing over about six inches of newspaper. "That enough?"

"Excellent, thanks!" The elevator dinged to indicate they were stopping in the lobby. Max hooked his free arm through his daughter's and propelled her to leave the elevator telling Russ to follow. Brennan tried to drag her feet to remain where she was, but in her weakened state, her father managed to get her out just as the doors shut behind them.

"A bird? Dad, what-"

Max held up a hand to stop her and motioned for her and Russ to join him a few paces away, out of the path of people entering and exiting the elevator bank.

"I need to make a quick stop at the hospital store." He gazed meaningfully into his daughter's eyes. "Hold these," he paused in emphasis, "_newspapers_." He shoved the stack into her arms, which was a bit awkward given the cast, but she managed to hold on. "A hospital store should have cold packs, don't you think? Why don't you take a minute to check back in with the cell company? You need to alert Booth of any movement, and we should know as well." With that, he walked briskly across the lobby and into the store.

Brennan chewed her lip for a moment and then light dawned in her eyes. "Newspapers and cold packs! Ammonium nitrate! Brilliant! Here Russ, take the papers. I need to call the cell company while we wait for Dad."

Russ automatically took the stack when she thrust it at him. "Tempe, what are you and Dad-"

Brennan held one finger up to her lips to silence her brother as she dialed the cell phone company. He'd understand the science soon enough. She hoped he had a lighter on him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Confrontation

Booth explained Brennan's suggestion as he and the guards traveled down the steps to the basement. He'd been too impatient to wait for an elevator.

Before they set out, he'd confirmed that the police were on their way and had instructed them to set up a perimeter around the building so that Scott couldn't get away. If the police rushed the building, not only would there likely be a widespread panic, but Scott might feel trapped and kill Hannah. Sweets diagnosed the guy as clinically depressed and said that if he felt that he had no options left, he'd probably kill himself but not before trying his best to kill Booth or anyone he could get to who was close to Booth. The hatred was focused, Sweets said, so the hospital and its patients were not likely to present themselves as targets. Just Booth, Hannah and Bones. At least Bones was safe upstairs with her father and brother. If he knew Max, the man was packing and Booth was actually grateful rather than outraged.

When they reached the basement, the three men silently glanced at the floor plan diagram posted next to the stairwell. The floor seemed deserted. The diagram showed clearly marked fire exits, but also gave a good idea of the layout of the floor. There was one corridor that ran the perimeter of the rectangle and another that cut through the middle. There appeared to be two large rooms off of the middle corridor, probably for storage of large items. The corridor around the perimeter boasted many smaller rooms, perhaps a few offices and some that looked like utility closets, as well as a laundry room at the far end.

"Okay," Booth whispered. He pointed to one of the guards. "You take the far corridor, I'll take the center." He pointed at the other guard. "You take the near corridor. Stand in the middle." He pulled out his cell phone. "It's 8:06 right now. I will call at 8:08. Watch the clock on your cells, they are the most accurate. When the clock hits 8:08, I will make the call. Concentrate and listen. If anyone hears anything, text me. Do not do anything else. Just text me. Got it?"

The men nodded. The three then separated to take up their positions.

As he walked, Booth checked his phone to make sure there were no texts from Bones letting him know that Scott had moved. Nothing. Good. He listened intently, hoping to hear something that would indicate Scott's presence on this floor: talking, a struggle, anything. But there was no sound.

Booth stood at attention in the middle of the hall and watched the time on his cell phone. 8:08. He speed dialed Bones' number and waited.

Dammit. Only silence. If this didn't work they'd have to physically check each room on this floor, which was infinitely more dangerous.

He started when his phone vibrated to indicate the receipt of a text. Perhaps Scott wasn't even here after all.

ARE YOU TRYING TO REACH ME BOOTH? HAVING FUN W YOUR GIRLFRIEND. WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US?

Booth texted back quickly, asking for his location.

I M HOLDING A GUN TO UR LADY'S HEAD BOOTH & I WILL PULL THE TRIGGER IF ANY ONE COMES W YOU. UNDERSTAND. LEAVE UR GUN BEHIND & COME TO THE BASEMENT. GET OFF THE ELEVATORS & WALK 2 THE LAUNDRY ROOM. HANNAH AND I WILL MEET YOU ALONG THE WAY.

Running to the end of each corridor, Booth hurriedly motioned for the two guards to join him. The path from the elevator to the laundry room didn't cross the interior corridor so he instructed the guards to remain there. He handed one of the guards his gun and whispered. "I am meeting him down here somewhere. Supposed to come unarmed and alone - so stay hidden. Listen though, and try to figure out where he takes me. If you hear any shots or sounds of a struggle, call the police in. Otherwise, stay back. I am going to do all I can to get Hannah out of this alive." With that, he sprinted to the elevator and pushed the button. It needed to sound like he was just arriving in case Scott looked to see if he was alone.

Booth pressed his back against the elevator doors. When the elevator dinged and opened, he stepped forward as if he had just emerged. He then turned towards his right and started to walk up the corridor towards the laundry room. He had only gone about ten feet when a door on his left opened and he stood face to face with Gregory Scott who was pointing a gun directly at Booth's chest.

"Where's Hannah?"

"How very manly of you, Agent Booth," Scott sneered. "So concerned with the welfare of your woman. Too bad you didn't show that same concern in Iraq. If you had, we wouldn't be in this situation, right now, would we?"

"Where's Hannah?" Booth repeated, suppressed rage translating into iron in his voice.

"You seem a bit confused. I am the one calling the shots here. Lift your pant legs one at a time so that I see whether you have any hidden guns. Then, turn all the way around very slowly."

With no choice but to obey, Booth raised his pants legs and then pivoted slowly. He needed to make sure Hannah was still alive before he could settle on a plan for taking this guy out.

"This way," Scott said, moving backwards into the room. He waved the gun to indicate that Booth should follow him in. They entered a medium sized office that was empty except for two desks, one straight ahead in front of the back wall and the other positioned a few feet inside the room to Booth's left. The room had no windows due to its location in the basement and the only light came from a dim lamp sitting on the far desk. There was a closet in the right-hand wall.

Scott motioned Booth to sit on the desktop to the left of the room as he stepped backward to the closet. He opened the door and reached in to grab Hannah by the arm. Jerking her from the closet, he slammed the door shut behind her. Her wrists were bound and there was tape over her mouth to keep her from calling out. Her eyes were wide with a myriad of emotions, but above all else, Booth detected anger. Boy was she pissed! Good - if she had been terrified, he wouldn't be able to enlist her help but an angry Hannah was a force to be reckoned with. Now he just needed a plan.

"So, now what, Scott?" If he knew what the lunatic had in mind, he'd be able to come up with something. The man was swinging the gun back and forth between his two hostages with such recklessness, Booth feared that it would go off by accident. He couldn't tell if the safety was still engaged or not.

"Well, Booth, I'm sure you know that the whole purpose of this operation is your death."

Hannah growled at that.

"Charming how your women are so willing to defend you. Anyway, as I was saying, you need to die, of course, like my brother did. But first you need to suffer to make up for what you put us through. I did a nice job on your partner, didn't I? And that was just the hors d'oeuvre, so to speak. Hannah here, the one you really love, will be the main course." He laughed as he spoke.

Hannah began to shake her head violently, saying something loudly but unintelligibly due to the tape.

"I guess we can take that off now. Didn't want you rushing in before I was ready to receive you on my terms, no gun and all that. This floor is largely abandoned, especially at this time of the day. No worries about being interrupted before our...uh...business is complete. Pointing the gun directly at Hannah's heart, he reached over with his free hand and ripped the tape from her mouth, with a bit more force than was probably necessary.

Hannah grunted and then wiggled her mouth in a circle as if trying to get the muscles to work again. "You are such a screw up, you know that!"

Okay, she was really pissed. He tried to stare at her with an expression that said she should calm down, but he suddenly realized that her tirade was directed at him.

"Yes, I'm talking to you Seeley Booth!" Seeley felt his draw drop in surprise and out of the corner of his eye, he saw an almost identical expression on Scott's face.

"Look at the mess you have gotten me in. And we aren't even together anymore! What irony! He's got the wrong woman. Why don't you tell him? Tell him that if he really wanted to hurt you, he should have finished the job he started on your partner. Goddam it, tell him! Tell him that it's really Temperance Brennan that you love! Whom you would do anything to protect!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Plan

Russ, Max and Temperance stood outside the room that the guards had reluctantly admitted was the one where Scott had taken Booth.

"Okay, Tempe, what's the plan?" Russ asked in a hushed voice.

Temperance turned to Max. "Dad, give me your gun please." Max hesitated a moment and then reached behind his back and pulled a gun from his waistband.

Testing the weight in her good hand, Brennan smiled in appreciation. "Nice. Now, why don't you go into the next room and see if there is a vent in there that would connect into this room. If there is, remove the grate and prepare the newspaper. If you need water, use the water fountain right there." Max moved quietly towards the room next door. "Wait to set if off until I go in." Max nodded and disappeared through the door.

"Russ," Temperance said, turning to her brother. "I need you to stay just outside the door with the gun. I have no idea what we'll find when we go in, but if he starts shooting, I need you to take him out." Russ gulped visibly. "Can you do that Russ?"

"I think so, Tempe. If your life is on the line, I think so."

She leaned closer to the wall in an attempt to hear what was happening in the room. There were voices but they were muffled. "I'll be making some kind of scene in order to give Booth the chance to get to Scott. I am sure he's waiting for the right moment, and I'm going to give it to him."

"Oh, God. Please be careful"

"I will, Russ, thanks."

Suddenly they heard shouting coming through the door. Hannah.

"Why don't you tell him? Tell him that if he really wanted to hurt you, he should have finished the job he started on your partner. Goddam it, tell him! Tell him that it's really Temperance Brennan that you love! Whom you would do anything to protect!"

Brennan smiled. Good job, Hannah. Throw the guy off by telling him he was wrong about their relationship. Brennan had tried to do the same, but he'd seen through her. Brennan knew she was a terrible liar. Hannah on the other hand, was very convincing.

So convincing, in fact, that Brennan now knew how to make her grand entrance.

AN: Bones to the rescue!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Truth and Lies

It took Booth a long moment to realize that Hannah's rant, though perhaps based in truth - which made it all that much more believable - was designed to throw Scott off his stride. While she screamed, she tilted her head towards Booth and shot her eyes back and forth in the man's direction, clearly indicating that Booth should take the opportunity, before Scott recovered from his surprise, and jump him. Booth stood up but still hesitated. The gun remained more or less pointed at Hannah's heart. Could he take the chance?

Suddenly, the door burst open. Bones stood in the doorway looking like some sort of avenging angel. Booth's heart sank in his chest, maybe Scott would get to serve that entrée after all.

Storming towards Hannah, Bones began to scream. "That's right, you bitch. You certainly gave it your best shot, trying to steal what's mine. But it didn't work out for you did it?" She shifted her weight from foot to foot like a prize fighter, held her arms in front of her and flapped the fingers of her cupped hands back and forth in a "come and get it" gesture. The cast gleamed white in the dim light.

What the hell was going on?

Before Scott or Booth could react, Hannah exploded and lunged at Bones, knocking her to the ground. Booth heard a pained grunt and winced at the thought of Hannah landing on Bones' broken ribs. The two rolled around, pulling each other's hair, yelling epithets, while Scott screeched in frustration and did his best to keep the gun trained on a moving target.

Then, white smoke began to pour in from the heating vent just above the base board. This was it, the chance he'd been waiting for! Booth lunged at Scott, knocking the man to the floor. Scott retained his hold on the gun and tried to maneuver it so that it would point at Booth. The man was stronger than he looked. Booth had a hold on his wrist but still Scott's finger moved towards the trigger. The two struggled as the white smoke grew ever thicker.

A shot rang out.

Then another.

After that, the room went completely silent.

Hannah and Bones immediately stopped their struggles. Hannah sprang to her feet and reached down to help Brennan rise. Brennan grunted a bit as she struggled into a standing position, her good arm wrapped around her ribcage.

The smoke made visibility difficult so neither woman could see who, if anyone, had been shot. Or, who had done the shooting.

"Booth?" Bones called out, her voice tinged with worry and pain.

There was no movement from the other side of the room until, like a monster rising from the depth of the sea, a shadow disengaged itself from the mist.

"Thanks, Russ. You'd better give me the gun before anyone comes. I can say that I took it off Scott." Booth tapped the body on the floor with his shoe. "Wouldn't be surprised if this guy had a number of weapons on him."

Another shadow just inside the doorway moved.

Russ crossed the room and passed the gun to Booth just as what seemed like an army stormed into the room.

AN: Hoped you liked the action scene! I know a lot of you were concerned, but everyone lived through it, even Hannah.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Misperceptions

More than four hours later, everyone was gathered in Brennan's room. She was back in bed, her ribs rewrapped, her blood swimming with pain killers. Though under orders to rest, she wanted to hear all that happened after she was carted off by the EMTs and had even refused treatment until Booth and Hannah agreed to come back to the hospital after filing their reports with the police.

Booth once again sat in the chair by her bed, holding her hand. Considering Hannah was also in the room, Bones thought this odd, but her brain seemed to be operating in slow motion at the moment and she was unable to focus very well.

Hannah was saying, "I don't know how he managed to see so well through all that mist-"

"Actually, I aimed above everyone's head because I couldn't see a thing. I didn't want to accidentally hit Booth," Russ interjected.

"It was the sound of the shot that did it. Scott was surprised for a second and in that time, I managed to get the gun pointed away from me and at him. Then I pulled the trigger. So I owe it all to you, Russ," Booth said, flashing a crooked smile at Bones' brother. "Well, to you and these Academy Award caliber actresses." He waggled his eyebrows at Hannah and Bones. "Scott's being treated downstairs and it looks like he'll live to stand trial, though it wouldn't surprise me if he pleads insanity. Hard to argue with that."

Bones' eyes were drooping, but she forced herself to stay awake.

Seeing this, Booth started to rise. "You need your sleep, Bones. We can finish later."

"Not yet," she managed to say, though her words came out oddly elongated. "Want to talk to Hannah."

Hannah's concerned face replaced Booth's in her narrowing field of vision. "Temperance, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I knew you were picking a fight to create a diversion so I tried to make it look convincing. I didn't mean to re-injure your ribs though."

"Don't apologize. Did exactly right. And, you are a much better actor than I am. Even I almost believed that Booth had thrown you over for me." She chuckled softly. "Great job." Still smiling, she closed her eyes in sleep.

AN: Okay, I'll confess, I'm getting totally addicted to getting comments when I add chapters. Thanks so much for all the positive comments!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Finally, THE TALK! I hope you like it.

Chapter 20: Explanations

"Okay Seeley, what was that about? _I'm a great liar. Almost had her believing you had dumped me for her_?" Hannah shook her head in incredulity.

Booth and Hannah were seated in an otherwise empty small waiting room in the hospital. Acknowledging an urgent need to talk, they had roamed the halls until they found a private place. As soon as they'd entered the room, Hannah started shooting questions at him. No wonder she was such a good reporter. Right to the heart of the matter.

"Does everyone in the world - including me - know that you are in love with her - except her? That's rich."

Booth clasped his fists together between his knees. He was very tired after the day's events and he hated being away from Bones when she was hurting, but he owed Hannah an explanation.

"Hannah, I'm really sorry. It was never my intention -"

Hannah put her hand on Booth's knee. "No, Seeley, stop. That's not necessary. I had a lot of time to think while I was traveling. I looked back on our relationship. The circumstances under which we got together. The whirlwind nature of it all. Then I thought about all that you told me about your relationship with Temperance. Thinking it through, I realized I - we - never really had a chance. I met you at a time when you were running from your feelings for her, and you ran smack into me."

She smiled sadly, patted his knee lightly and then removed her hand. "I think I started to realize the truth the minute I met Temperance, saw you two together. Like too halves of a whole. I, of course, ignored all of the signs, that is until the signs decided to knock me in the head."

Booth shook his head. "Hannah-"

"Really, I'll be fine. She's quite the role model, our Dr. Brennan. I would swear that she's as in love with you as you are with her, but for her, that means first and foremost that she wants you to be happy. I have never detected any animosity from her towards me. To the contrary, she has always been gracious and inclusive. Who can say what internal strife she's had to go through to accomplish that? I hope I can be that strong."

Booth winced at that speech, remembering the night of Bones' confession in the car. Yes, she'd definitely had her share of internal strife. He heard the words he'd said to Bones that night emerging from his lips once again. "I don't want to hurt you Hannah."

She smiled, a bit sadly. "Sometimes it can't be helped. I'll adapt."

Another eerie echo from the past. Why did he hurt the people he cared most about?

Hannah stood up and looked at Booth with real affection. "I do wish you the best Seeley Booth. When I'm in town, I would love to visit with you and Temperance. If that's okay?"

Booth stood up. "What do you mean - when you're in town?"

Hannah slung her large bag over her shoulder. "I requested a transfer back to the middle east. The presidential detail really isn't my thing. I miss the excitement. I think the change will do me good."

"I will miss you, Hannah. Bones will too." He enveloped her in a hug. "Please keep in touch. And stay safe."

She returned the hug for just a moment and then stepped back. "I'll miss you…you both….too. Say good bye to Temperance for me, will you? And for goodness sake, tell her how you feel. If today is any indication, that woman would do anything for you."

She turned for the door, waving over her shoulder. "Good bye Seeley, and good luck."

AN: Bye Bye Hannah! Just one more chapter to go!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Love

"Booth?"

Booth blinked awake and glanced at the clock on the table. 2:14. Dark outside the window, so it must be the middle of the night.

"Booth?"

He jerked upright and immediately regretted the action. Sleeping in the chair in Bones' room for so many nights and the fight with Scott earlier in the day had really taken a toll on his back. He groaned and tried to stretch to ease his aching muscles.

When he could move a bit more easily, he reached over to take Bones' hand. "Bones, is everything okay? It's the middle of the night."

"I know. Sorry. It's just that I fell asleep in the middle of the day. I must have had a bad dream or something. I can't remember now, but I started awake a few minutes ago with my heart pounding. I didn't mean to wake you up, I just wanted to see if you were there. It's very dark in here."

Booth pushed a button to turn on one of the low side lamps. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

A comfortable silence followed.

Then, "Booth?"

"Yes, Bones."

"Why are you here?"

Long pause. "You're hurt, Bones. I want to make sure you are well taken care of."

"There are nurses for that. And, there's no longer any danger. Besides, Hannah just got back today. Why aren't you at home with her?"

Remembering Hannah's words about how painful it must be for Brennan to be so supportive of their relationship, Booth listened carefully for any hint of unhappiness. He didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. She sounded genuinely concerned. Bones always did assert she was very good at compartmentalizing.

"Bones, Hannah and I aren't together anymore. It didn't work out." For some reason, the lateness of the hour and the quiet all around them made it seem a good time for confessions.

"Oh, Booth, I'm so sorry. Would it help if I talked to Hannah?"

Booth nearly choked. "No Bones, that would definitely not help." He softened his tone, "Thanks for the offer though."

"Sure."

A few minutes passed.

"Booth?"

"Yes, Bones"

"Why did you and Hannah break up?" The tone was unusually hesitant, as if she actually feared the answer.

Booth peered through the dim light and captured her gaze with his. "Because I'm in love with you, Temperance Brennan. Always will be it seems."

Bones stared back at him for a long time. "Oh," she said.

Again, silence.

Finally, Booth could take it no longer. "Is that all you have to say? 'Oh'? Look if you don't want to put yourself on the line again…don't want to have a relationship, I have decided that I will just have to live with that. I guess I've learned that I can't ever really move on, no matter how hard I try. It's been you since the day we met and it will be you for the future too. So I'll just be here, waiting, on the off chance that you -"

"Booth?" she interrupted

"Yes, Bones."

"I love you too." She squeezed his hand. "I'm not sure I said those words when I told you I'd made a mistake. Of course, you didn't say them either when you said you wanted to give our relationship a try." She gazed at him with pure adoration in her eyes. "But I do love you. I actually decided that while I was in the Maluku Islands, but of course couldn't tell you when I returned. You seemed so happy with Hannah, so I was happy for you."

"You decided?" He said, incredulous. "How does one decide they are in love?"

Missing the disbelief in his tone, Bones replied matter-of-factly. "Well, once I was settled at the dig, I realized that I missed you a lot and I kept dreaming about you. It was logical to conclude that I must be in love with you."

He shook his head in disbelief. All that long year before his confession to Bones, when he had so wanted her to acknowledge that she loved him, he had never thought of resorting to logic. He was all about emotion. He had to restrain himself from slapping his head and shouting "DUH!" Instead, he replied, "Yes, very logical."

Bones cast him a mischievous smile. "I'll have to tell you about those dreams sometime."

Booth took a deep breath to steady his heart and shifted in his chair. The back spasm that greeted this movement caused him to grit his teeth.

After a moment, he said, "If I could get out of this chair, I'd come kiss you right now."

Bones' face lit with happiness. "If I could move without intense pain, I'd kiss you right back."

They laughed.

"We are quite the pair," Bones said.

"Always have been and always will be."

THE END

AN: Hope you liked it! Sorry to end without even a kiss, but that's the condition the characters ended up in at the time of their declarations of love. I thought it rather sweet. They have the rest of their lives together for everything else. So, I'll leave that to your imagination. Or until the next fanfic…..

Special thanks to Cocoa Girl2 for her suggestions, especially about the declarations of love.


End file.
